<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>труп твоего врага by k_beloserov</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380832">труп твоего врага</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_beloserov/pseuds/k_beloserov'>k_beloserov</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>враг для врага [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>16YL, Established Relationship, M/M, Obscene lexicon, лапслок</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_beloserov/pseuds/k_beloserov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>лежит у моих ног</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ricardo | Vongola Secondo/Original Male Character, Superbi Squalo/Xanxus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>враг для врага [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Вельзевул Ириа является фанонным Вторым Дождём.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>вельзевул смотрит на труп, лежащий у ног. отвратительное тело с дыркой во лбу, которое лежит в луже из собственных мозгов и крови. мужчина поднимает взгляд и смотрит на скучающего риккардо. он ухмыляется и перешагивает тело, подходя к боссу.</p><p>— босс, — звук голоса отдаётся многократным эхом и тонет под потолком церкви. — <em>труп твоего врага лежит у моих ног.</em></p><p>вельзевул смотрит на риккардо с той преданностью, с тем странным восхищением, которое сжирает второго, словно пламя. риккардо ухмыляется, и помещение наполняется удушающем запахом пламени, треском стёкол и жжёной плоти. отвратительный запах.</p><p>в церкви плавятся свечи, трещат деревянные скамейки, тихо шуршат сгорающие писания. вельзевул подходит ближе.</p><p>(ещё ближе)</p><p>(ещё чуточку ближе)</p><p>— босс, — говорит он почти в ухмылку риккардо.</p><p>босс, вторит голосу вельзевула эхо церковных стен, разбивается звук и многократно повторяется.</p><p>огонь прожорливо жрёт всё, лижет пятки вельзевула, но тому всё равно. если так хочет босс, он готов сгореть. гореть — не позорно. сгореть в пламени, которым восхищаешься — честь.</p><p>риккардо скалится, щурит зелёные глаза. они близко. риккардо делает шаг вперёд…</p><p>(вельзевул смотрит на него, как на божество)</p><p>(вельзевул целует его и горит в его огне)</p><p>риккардо обхватывает его лицо руками, притягивает ближе…</p><p>(ещё ближе)</p><p>(ещё чуточку ближе)</p><p>он не даёт отстраниться. огонь лижет их ноги, лижет одежду, раскрывает прожорливую пасть, чтоб сожрать их целиком. риккардо крепко удерживает своего демона рядом, гладит по скулам, подпитывает своим огнём, позволяя гореть в нём.</p><p>— босс, — тихо говорит вельзевул и его голос тонет в огне и слабом эхе стен.</p><p>он повторяет вновь и вновь: боссбоссбоссбоссбоссбо..</p><p>риккардо ухмыляется. ему хорошо и весело. он отпускает дождь и идёт к выходу из церкви. вельзевул стоит несколько секунд, пока огонь приятно лижет его лицо, прежде, чем отправиться следом.</p><p>вельзевул думает о том, как они к этому пришли. как так вышло. он выдыхает, прикрывает глаза, огонь лениво жрёт всё на своём пути, жрёт камень, плавит цветные стёкла, трещит металл. вельзевул думает о трупе, о не своих врагах, о чужих амбициях. вельзевул идёт следом за риккардо и готов положить за него жизнь и чуточку больше.</p><p>(вельзевул готов положить за него примерно вечность)</p><p>всё началось с приёма после отречения джотто и скучного банкета. вельзевул встаёт на одно колено перед риккардо, словно рыцарь, с этим его мечом, преданностью и восхищением. он целует перстень, задерживаясь губами лишь на секунду дольше положенного, но никто кроме босса не замечает. ему это нравится. риккардо не показывает этого, но дождь чувствует это губами, ладонями, держащими чужую руку, всем своим существом.</p><p>они оба замечают перешёптывания и лживые улыбки, но не улыбаются в ответ. им это ни к чему. все ухмыляются, где-то мелькает спейд, в музыке и гуле голосов застывает «предатель». риккардо всё равно. он в любой момент может пустить пулю в лоб или натравить верного пса-демона на деймона, если что-то заподозрит. пока деймон трудится на благо вонголы все в выгодном положении.</p><p>в вонголе знают — джотто ушёл не из-за страха перед риккардо или деймоном, а из-за этого ядерного букета. джотто приторно улыбался и стрелял в голову и был крайне нечестен с другими. риккардо иногда думает, почему же он тогда был небом.</p><p>на банкете много сильных кланов, много семей, которые сейчас с лёгкостью затопчут вонголу. они точно могли это сделать, пока был джотто. риккардо иной — жёстче, сильнее, увереннее, прямее, опаснее. никто ещё не распробовал это, все ещё недооценивают.</p><p>— босс, — вельзевул рядом, смотрит спокойно, с привычным уважением на дне аквамариновых глаз. риккардо кивает почти незаметно, но этого жеста достаточно, мужчина рядом всё понимает, кривит губы, сдерживая хищный оскал.</p><p>— пока что обожди, — уверенный шёпот тонет в гуле музыки и голосов, в чужом смехе, но для вельзевула не проблема уловить его.</p><p>это случается ровно через три дня после приёма. вельзевул собирает волосы в привычную причёску, пока риккардо лениво трогает твёрдые мышцы спины, свежие и давно уже загрубевшие шрамы. вельзевул поворачивается к нему, наклоняется.</p><p>(близко)</p><p>(ещё ближе)</p><p>(ещё чуточку ближе)</p><p>слышатся чьи-то крики и взрывы. риккардо целует своего хранителя.</p><p>(чуточку ближе)</p><p>(ещё немного)</p><p>они заваливаются на кровать, шумно дышат в губы друг друга, лента отлетает куда-то. за стеной кричат и бьются в агонии, стучат тяжёлые сапоги по лакированному полу, царапают дерево.</p><p>— мы не успеем, — выдыхает вельзевул.</p><p>— на свои похороны? всегда успеем, — лениво отмахивается риккаро и целует, шарит по спине, трогает, трогает, трогает.</p><p>после, конечно, становится уже не до этого: клубы дыма бьют в окна, сицилийская жара душит своими стальными тисками. вельзевул командует солдатами и убивает врагов, риккардо лениво наблюдает за остальными и пускает пули в лоб особо активным.</p><p>до риккардо не добраться. он то ли неуязвим, то ли слишком силён, то ли личный демон отгораживает его от всего.</p><p>риккардо переступает чей-то труп с вывалившимися из брюха кишками, лениво осматривает всё, проходит дальше. это было неплохим показателем отвратительной дисциплины солдат и отвратительной защиты. он проходит дальше, морщит нос от запаха гари и жжённой плоти, подходит ближе к дождю. остальные разбросаны по особняку и заданиям.</p><p>— кажется, нас не уважают. ты не можешь допустить, чтобы твоего дона не уважали, — риккардо улыбается и вельзевулу даже чуть-чуть страшно, но в крови играет адреналин. вельзевул думает, что у его личного демона глаза цвета летней зелени или же самого холодного моря. красивый глубокий цвет.</p><p>вельзевул думает, когда он успел так вляпаться. он идёт на негнущихся ногах в пламя и дым.</p><p>(чуточку ближе)</p><p>(ещё чуть-чуть)</p><p>(рука сжимает чужое сердце и кровь ночью — чёрная)</p><p>(вельзевул лежит на песке в луже собственной крови, пока рядом шумит прибой)</p><p>вельзевул выруливает на мощённую дорогу, морщится, когда неровная сельская дорога заставляет машину подскочить и почти заносит. он едет к самому богатому дому здесь.</p><p>— друзья друзей? — спрашивает какой-то коренастый мужчина. риккардо кивает и ему верят. вельзевул бы ему тоже поверил, но он и так всецело в его власти.</p><p>они подъезжают к особняку, окутанным садом и запахом винограда и цитрусовых. дождю здесь нравится. они входят в дом и оттуда кроме них больше никто не выходит. они едут в церковь.</p><p>— это глупо, босс, — вельзевул говорит это между делом, но риккардо кладёт окровавленную руку ему на шею и целует.</p><p>(ближе)</p><p>(ещё ближе)</p><p>он останавливает машину, они заходят в церковь и вельзевулу хорошо и весело. тело валится к его ногам.</p><p>— босс, — говорит он и звук тонет в стенах церкви, — <em>труп твоего врага лежит у моих ног.</em></p><p>вельзевул садится в машину и смотрит на риккардо.</p><p>— босс, — говорит он, пока заводит мотор. риккардо смотрит спокойно и уверенно.</p><p>трупов у вонголы предстояло много. вельзевул увидит их достаточно у своих ног, ведь каждый из них оскорбил не семью, не его, а дона.</p><p>риккардо интересно, сколько трупов ляжет не к его ногам.</p><p>церковь горит демоническим пламенем, пока они уезжают обратно в особняк. пора поднимать вонголу с колен.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ii.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>продолжение линии из «враг твоего врага»</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>когда они выезжают с парковки, в зеркалах отражаются несколько машин. занзас стряхивает пепел в окно, лениво ведёт плечами и после вновь делает затяжку. сквало шумно выдыхает, выворачивает резко руль, они сворачивают куда-то хуй пойми куда. занзас выглядит преступно спокойным.</p><p>они выезжают на узкую трассу освещённую множеством столбов и из-за этого ночь кажется днём в этом отвратительном желтоватом свете. занзас выкидывает бычок и сквало надеется, что тот попадёт в бензобак (господи, пусть он будет дырявый или с каким-то дефектом) и одна из машин взлетит на воздух.</p><p>этого, конечно же, не случается. сквало сворачивает на какую-то тёмную, непонятную дорогу, машину подбрасывает, но занзас всё так же расслабленно-ленивый.</p><p>— нажрался, босс? — сквало скашивает взгляд, после выдыхает сквозь плотно сжатые зубы.</p><p>занзас переводит взгляд от окна на сквало и после обратно, ничего не отвечая. конечно же, он трезв. как же могло быть иначе. алкоголь был паршивый, банкет — тоже, недавние нападавшие так вообще полным дерьмом.</p><p>их разъедала скука и отсутствие хорошего противника. щенок савада устроил «мир во всём мире» и занзас со сквало сожалеют, что не сдохли раньше, чем увидели это дерьмо.все боятся нападать на вонголу, потому что существует вария, потому что существует баланс и савада-который-вас-сожжёт-за-семью. занзас думает, что это ахуеть обосраться как не смешно и тупо, потому что на самом деле савада — это тупой выродок не на своём месте.</p><p>сквало лениво тарабанит механическими пальцами по рулю, пока они едут по нескончаемой дороге к особняку. везде зелено и пахнет фруктами, от сицилийской жары шея у сквало взмокает под волосами и тот неуклюже пытается их перебросить хотя бы на плечо. бесполезно.</p><p>занзас лениво протягивает руку к волосам, дёргает, заставляя зашипеть от боли, а после всё же перекидывает хвост через чужое плечо. сквало замирает на доли секунд, после выдыхает и поворачивает. машину вновь подкидывает, занзас продолжает наблюдать в окно за очертаниями пейзажа. тени складываются в причудливую форму, ворошат память неприятными образами, ошибками былого, прохеренными возможностями.</p><p>— босс, — зовёт сквало, когда они оказываются уже в гараже у чёрта на куличиках.</p><p>интуиция занзаса лениво ворчит, ещё не до конца почуяв опасность, но чуя её неминуемость. мужчина переводит взгляд на сквало и они входят в дом. оружие в доме (занзас ненавидел такие моменты), в доме кто-то ещё. интуиция ворчит чуть активнее, словно потревоженная кошка, ещё давая возможность уйти, пока окончательно не проснулась и не вцепилась в глотку стальными клыками.</p><p>тут и там на дорогих коврах лежат трупы, словно дорожка. кровь неприятно хлюпает под подошвой лакированных туфель, красивая новенькая мебель теперь стала горой мусора. сквало почти разочарованно цокает. безвкусно, непрофессионально, бесполезно.</p><p>они сталкиваются с идиотом в дверном проёме их спальни, тот попытался спереть лезвия сквало. мужчина закатывает глаза на это, пока занзас дёргает уголком губ в подобии улыбки-усмешки.</p><p>труп ложится неприятным кожаным мешком костей и говна, занзас морщится и убрать некому, разве что сквало припрячь к этому занятию. тот дёргает плечом и забирает лезвия. занзас вопросительно смотрит на него.</p><p>— они дорогие, — недовольно ворчит мужчина. — многие сделаны на заказ и от лучших мастеров.</p><p>ну да, конечно. сквало всегда брал всё самое лучше. титул, противников, мечи, занзаса. занзас лениво дёргает плечом, думает, кто кого ещё взял. занзас тоже любит всё самое лучше.</p><p>— как знаешь.</p><p>и уходит в душ.</p><p>это оказывается их последняя спокойная ночь прежде, чем всё летит в пизду. савада даёт ёбу и со своей привычной мягкой улыбочкой и попыткой быть уверенным говорит: «мы распускаем варию». мы — это он и его папаша. как бы савада его недолюбливал, тот всё ещё был внешним советником, а значит силой с которой нужно считаться. иногда занзас думает, что иемицу стоило сдохнуть вместе с тимотео. эти мысли греют прогнившую душу.</p><p>занзас лениво цокает языком, встаёт и уходит. сквало следует за ним и после начинается веселье. всплывают документы по убийствам варии, блокируются счета, маммон в ужасе, панике и периодических нервных срывах перемещает все счета на неизвестные компании, поддельные лица и ещё тучу всего. сквало опирается бедром о стол бухгалтера, перехватывает девушку за плечи и та замирает. он ничего не говорит, но и так всё понятно.</p><p>через восемь дней, тринадцать часов, сколько-то там минут и секунд на штаб нападают все, кому не лень. сквало на мгновение чувствует себя живым — они берут числом, а он — мастерством и опытом. он опаснее каждого из них. рядом слышатся чужие голоса и обжигает жар чужого пламени: не то занзас выпустил бестера прогуляться, не то сам вышел размять ноги по чужим костям. сквало становится хорошо и весело. он вдыхает полной грудью свежий воздух и начинающийся появляться запах палёной плоти.</p><p>они управляются со всеми лезущими из всех щелей блядями через три часа. сквало вытирает лезвие меча о какую-то тряпку бывшей чьей-то униформой, смотрит на задумчивого занзаса. тот уходит в штаб и после это становятся просто руины. варии больше нет.</p><p>маммон удивлённо вскидывает брови, бел нервно улыбается, все после занимаются чем хотят. многие бойцы либо найдут другую семью, либо уедут к родным — вария никогда не скупилась на деньги.</p><p>сквало просыпается в своей комнате со всеми этими книгами, мечами, разрушенными надеждами. где-то вдалеке шумит телевизор, занзас выглядит ленивым и расслабленным. сквало замечает, что тот так выглядит слишком часто. он перемещает какие-то шахматные фигуры, фигуры из старой, потрёпанной монополии, ещё что-то по карте. сквало наклоняется и занзас дёргает его за светлую прядь, заставляя наклониться ближе.</p><p>— какой шаг дальше, а, капитан? — сквало прижимается щекой к чужой щеке. колючий, мелькает мысль. сквало жмёт плечами.</p><p>занзас отпускает прядь, сосредоточенно сводит брови на переносице. сквало смотрит внимательно на фигурки, перегибается через спинку дивана, новенькая царапина отзывается неприятным зудом, после его кусают и валят на диван. сквало возмущённо пихается, дёргает руками-ногами, пока не чувствует, что занзас устроился так, как ему надо.</p><p>это было почти странно. жизнь их была наполнена вагоном говна и маленькой тележкой и такое затишье было подозрительным. занзас лениво помял чужое бедро, сквало отреагировал невнятным мычанием. занзас выдохнул и вновь покосился на карту, пытаясь посмотреть на ситуацию с другого ракурса слишком буквально. иногда это помогало, иногда — нет.</p><p>сквало дёрнул ногой, вжал пятку куда-то между чужих лопаток, проворчал, устраиваясь удобней, и тоже посмотрел на карту.</p><p>— церковь?</p><p>занзас медленно кивнул. в старых архивах хранилось что-то о начале правления риккардо и церкви. множество неприятных ситуаций. «эту церковь посетил сам дьявол». именно так считали люди, когда церковь начинала полыхать пламенем ярости.</p><p>сквало лениво завозился под ним, потёр механическими пальцами чужое плечо, чуть помял и приподнялся на локте, заглядывая в карту. он молча двинулся всем телом, задавая немой вопрос, на который занзас знал ответ.</p><p>после начинается привычная рутина: бумажки, бумажки, бумажки, фигурки переставляются на карте с одного пункта на другой. цветные маркеры вычерчивают стрелки и линии, блоки обороны и кресты важных точек. сквало двигает ногой, дёргается, хмурится, прикусывает губу и сводит брови к переносице — слишком сосредоточен. занзасу это даже нравится. сквало выглядит, по крайне мере, заинтересованным.</p><p>занзас двигает очередную фигурку, та мягко ударяется о поверхность стола, покрытого картой, встаёт на своё новое место в окружении других непохожих фигурок. сквало дёргает плечами и переводит взгляд с карты на бумажки с графиками, досье и докладами миссий. он вспоминает, как тонны папок проходили через шредер и сжигались в пламени урагана, чтоб уж наверняка никому не достаться. иногда гениальные учёные были слишком гениальные.</p><p>занзас шелестит бумажками в напряжённой и густой тишине.</p><p>— чёртовы савады, — недовольно рычит он и сквало с ним полностью согласен. два пугливых ублюдка. после бьякурана никто не был настолько мощным противником. разве что бюрократия, шутил занзас и был прав. нужда в варии отпадала медленно и неотвратимо, но вместо умного хода и отсоединения её, для образования собственной семьи, савада тсунаёши поступил как последний сучий трус.</p><p>занзас постучал пальцами по лакированному кусочку стола, задумчиво взглянул на фигурки. было и так всё понятно, но чего-то недоставало. сквало кинул на стол какие-то листы и фигурки с тихим стуком посыпались по столу, словно карамельки. мужчина на это не обратил внимание, наблюдая за реакцией занзаса. тот ухмыльнулся: новенькая семья, присоединившаяся к союзу подавала большие надежды, их легко могли проверить на преданность союзу чем-то безумным. старые доны любили всякие шоу, савада — нет, но под давлением отца приторно-сладко улыбался и делал. безвольная кукла, скалящая время от времени уродливую пасть.</p><p>савада, может, и ушёл бы с радостью из мафии, или из-под чужого контроля, но не мог. в него вцепились клешнями и давили фразачками и долгом. занзас морщился, вроде на пацан, но его насильно затащили во всю эту грязь и что-то требовали. никто не замечал, как савада медленно рушит весь устрой мафии, лишает её то одного, то другого, пока все заглядывают ему в его гнилую пасть.</p><p>— куда сейчас, босс? — это звучит привычно и одновременно с этим как насмешка. занзас морщится от этого и сквало замолкает, напрягается весь и смотрит как-то привычно дико. смотрит так, как надо.</p><p>мужчина встаёт. на сицилии всё ещё душно и горячо, желания ехать куда-то нет и занзас откладывает поездку ещё на несколько суток ради того, чтобы попеременно пересматривать тактику и лениво подминать под себя недовольно ворчащего сквало.</p><p>переговоры случаются тет-а-тет и савада заметно нервничает, как и всегда нервничал при виде занзаса. то ли детский страх тогда упорно вбился в его черепную коробку и упорно разрастался. то ли понимание того, что его давно могли прирезать и он бы даже не понял. в любом случае, тот нервно дёргался и неуверенно улыбался, хоть и пытался быть крутым и сильным или ещё каким-то, но явно не мешком с дерьмом, коим был. занзас спокойно осматривает помещение и выглядит почти дружелюбным настолько, насколько может быть таким, прибывая в отвратительном расположении духа. савада нервно выдыхает.</p><p>— мы не могли позволить варии стать новой семьёй. это слишком опасно. вы понимаете, занзас? — он заглядывает в глаза, как щенок и занзас кривит губы в презрительной усмешке, продолжая слушать его щебетание. — ваши люди могут распределиться между отрядами семьи.</p><p>занзас продолжает кривить губы. савада отвратителен и мужчину тянет блевать от его слов и лица, и голоса. занзас сдерживает желчь скопившуюся во рту и пытается не сплюнуть в лицо саваде. ему кажется, что это прожжёт его тупую физиономию.</p><p>— нахуй ваши отговорки, — резко обрывает мужчина речь савады. тот сжимается, дёргается, нервно улыбается, пытаясь держать лицо. «ваши» — это не уважение. занзас его уважать не собирался примерно никогда.</p><p>савада перестаёт улыбаться и становится всем таким серьёзным. занзаса тянет блевать ещё больше. он не тот, на кого такое действует, савада это упускает из своей тупой башки. занзаса вообще сложно пронять, это где-то вместе с пунктом «разжалобить бога», потому что бог хуй клал на всех и занзас так же клал хуй на всех.</p><p>— занзас, ты же понимаешь? — говорит савада своим всё ещё писклывым голоском с серьёзным лицом. занзас лениво думает о том, как разбивает это ебучее ебало о стол. становится чуть-чуть спокойнее в душном кабинете.,</p><p>но вообще, занзас понимает, что савада просто сидит по уши в своём собственном дерьме.</p><p>— савада, ты обосрался, — говорит занзас и тот замирает с удивлённым лицом, словно рыба выпучив глаза и не понимая.</p><p>занзас встаёт и уходит. до савады с опозданием доходит, что да, он в своём собственном говне и это его злит. он бы, может, и крикнул бы что-то вслед, но смысла это не меняло, это вообще ничего не меняло.</p><p>занзас закуривает от пальцев, смотрит на машину, в которой сидит сквало залипающий на тупую игрушку в телефоне. на сицилии всё ещё душно и духота это въедается под кожу неприятными клешнями. не вытравишь из себя, будешь ощущать этот неприятный душок, этот запах винограда и фруктов, прожаренную на солнце землю. сквало скашивает взгляд, когда занзас садится в машину.</p><p>— ты быстро, — он выключает телефон и кидает куда-то в бардачок, заводит мотор и выезжает с парковки резиденции. занзас трёт лицо ладонями и хмурится. сквало молчит всю оставшуюся дорогу.</p><p>после случается то, что случается. интуиция занзаса взвизгивает, словно кошка, которой наступили на хвост, зло рычит и бесится, рвётся пламенем с рук, готово слизывать и сжирать всё на своём пути, лишь бы уберечь себя. машину встряхивает, пластик, за который схватился занзас, начинает оплавляться.</p><p>— блять, босс, — орёт сквало и его голос вписывается в общий шум взрывов. это дерьмо слишком близко. их глушит, машину заносит и в лицо сквало вылетает подушка безопасности раньше, чем он въёбывается в руль. занзас дёргает ручку двери, но та не поддаётся и приходится выбивать стекло. сквало выходит следом, злой и нервный, весь такой привычно дикий и живой, скалящий свою пасть и готовый грызть глотки.</p><p>занзасу это нравится, потому что он тоже чувствует, как в нём просыпается голод, что тварь почуяла кровь и хочет ещё. людей много, но оружие сейчас выглядит ненужным и бессмысленным, поэтому мужчина вжимает ладонь в чужую рожу и зажигает огонь, и люди кричат от боли. трупы падают на землю, как конфетти при праздниках. тут и там слишатся чужие визги и пахнет кровью и гарью, скоро начнёт ещё вонять дерьмом от количества обосравшихся трупов. о т в р а т и т е л ь н о. занзасу это нравится.</p><p>он перешагивает очередной труп, зло и неудовлетворённо скалится, пока сквало вытирает кровь с лица. сквало выглядит диким и опасным. они уходят оставив всё, как есть. их давно скомпрометировали, им уже всё равно. полиция не полезет к ним, даже зная, что их не покрывает вонгола. занзас и сквало — слишком опасны, и савада допустил большую ошибку, распустив варию.</p><p>в церкви почти никого нет, её не любят и занзас знает, что эта церковь — первая, которую сжёг риккардо. церковь на пепелище. занзас думает, что это даже странно, но после ему становится так замечательно всё равно, когда он видит выродка. он вставляет пули в револьвер и смотрит на ожиревшую морду дона одной из семей. тот пугливо смотрит на занзаса, пока он улыбается. сквало хочет положить руку на плечо занзаса, но что-то его останавливает.</p><p>— босс.</p><p>голос разбивается о стены. церковник дёргается где-то за чужой спиной и упорно молится. он считает, что пришёл сам дьвол по чью-то душу и он настолько близок к правде, насколько может быть. дьявол и его приспешник. сквало горделиво вскидывает голову и в тишине звучит выстрел, разбивая её, словно цветное стекло витражей, которое после сыпется на чужие головы.</p><p>всё начинает гореть, кровь разливается по полу, занзас ахуительно похуй. огонь лижет чужую одежду, скудную мебель, разбивает жаром окна и тонкий металл. всё сыпется с тихим звоном на каменный пол. церковник кричит в агонии и занзас ни о чём не жалеет. сквало стоит в этом огне и выглядит как миним, как исус. занзас знает, что тот не исус.</p><p>занзас улыбается и сквало шагает ближе.</p><p>(ещё ближе)</p><p>(ещё чуточку ближе)</p><p>белые волосы похожи чем-то на ангельские крылья и сквало словно в свете и в огне. сквало подходит ближе, скалит свою пасть и занзасу хочется сжечь его тоже. вместе с церковью, трупом и надеждами на «долго и счастливо». долго и счастливо — это не про них, конечно же.</p><p>сквало наклоняется ближе, занзас закрывает глаза и думает, как ахуительно будет размазать череп этой адской твари о бетон, о том, как красив он будет в гробу, заполненном белыми цветами, об огне, который будет его жрать. занзас думает о сквало, как о твари, которая изголодалась по ласке и теплу, по крови и битвам, по огню, из которого пришла. занзас думает о сквало как о твари, как о цербере его ада, как о неприятном воспоминании.</p><p>занзас кладёт руку ему на шею, притягивает ближе.</p><p>(ещё ближе)</p><p>(ещё чуточку ближе)</p><p>(границы стираются)</p><p>занзас целует его, пока всё тонет в огне и шуме, пока весь остальной мир поставлен на паузу. огонь лижет ноги прожорливой тварью, ластится к занзасу, просит добавки и он отгоняет его от себя. он отгоняет его от сквало, который вжимается своим ртом в его, забывает, как дышать, цепляется в оглушающеё тишине.</p><p>(здесь громко настолько, что глушит)</p><p>они уходят и металл револьвера сжирает пламя ярости, сжирает всё: камень, трупы, стёкла, металл. занзас откидывается на спинку кресла и жалеет, что не отправил голову ублюдка савадам, как подарочек. сквало жмёт по газам и выглядит диким и шальным.</p><p>занзас думает, что не зря они дожили до этого дерьма. занзасу нравится впитывать в себя новые эмоции сквало, словно он впитывает что-то забытое, что разбродило старые шрамы, разбудило старого зверя, дало нюхнуть крови и пороху.</p><p>занзас лениво улыбается в кабинете савады и тот вжимается в спинку с паническим видом. савада думает, что он следующий. занзасу не нравится этот кабинет. савада работает в кабинете тимотео. занзаса воротит от этого помещения, от тупого выражения лица, от глупых попыток что-то сказать, а не пытаться дышать через раз.</p><p>— я всё сказал, — спокойно говорит занзас он даже не бесится.</p><p>занзас выходит из кабинета и савада плачет, как мальчишка. мужчина касается пальцами стен и пламя легко и быстро лижет их, сжирает обои, вонгола задыхается в ужасающем запахе гари и боли. савада, к сожалению, всё ещё жив.</p><p>занзас лениво перебирает в квартире карты, сжигает их прямо над чистым столом в пламени, пока слушает, что говорит сквало. на самом деле, сквало недовольно рычит, орёт и матерится на выходки, иногда закатывает глаза и продолжает беситься.</p><p>— босс, — рычит он и занзас поднимает на него глаза. — ты, бля, ещё квартиру спали.</p><p>но палят не квартиру, а сквало. ладони горячие и обжигают бока до новеньких шрамов, до ожогов, до боли на грани удовольствия. занзас кусается и зло скалится, словно его только вытащили из-за льда и сквало думает, а может, и правда вытащили из болота застоя и тишины, из болота спокойствия, из трясины мирной жизни, поверхность которого затянуло коркой льда.</p><p>сквало думает, что так — правильно. занзас не думает в тот момент ни о чём.</p><p>сквало цепляется рукой за чужое бедро, после за бок, они кусаются, катаются по полу, как мальчишки, бьются об углы мебели, бесятся. на стороне занзаса — пламя, а на стороне сквало — тяжёленький протез, которым он может выбить пару-тройку зубов и помять до трещин рёбра. они почти в равных условиях.</p><p>остальные дни проходят в напряжённом ожидании, они тихие и спокойные, словно очередное затишье. сквало дёргается от всего, шипит на занзаса и от боли. сквало сейчас как никогда близок к занзасу.</p><p>он смотрит на преданного цербера, на дикого демона, на неправильного исуса, на приспешника. занзас сжимает чужую челюсть и они оба дикие и злые, словно дошли до пика, сломали лёд, вырвались из болота. они вымещают злость на всём и квартира после горит так же, как и дом, как и невинные люди. квартира горит голубым и рыже-красным. лезвия сквало плавятся от жара, пистолеты занзаса разъедает от холода дождя.</p><p>они зло скалятся и вгрызаются в друг друга.</p><p>(ближе)</p><p>(ещё ближе)</p><p>(ещё чуточку ближе)</p><p>сквало с упоением режет, взмахивает рукой с прикреплённым клинком, человек взвизгивает и хнычет. занзас стоит в тени и смотрит. занзас наблюдает за тем, как сквало преданно смотрит на него, как преданно рубит людей, как преданно ластится к рукам с пылающим на них огнём. чёртов демон, думает занзас.</p><p>волосы разлетаются и тот словно в свечении. занзасу плохо и хорошо, он довольно жмурится. прядь каштановых волос опадает рядом со вторым телом. оба тела падают к скваловским ногам.</p><p>он ухмыляется и садится не в своё кресло, смотрит на босса. сквало скалит свою отвратительную пасть, пока рядом с ногами лужа из крови становится всё больше и больше. им не нужны слова. всё понятно и так.</p><p>сквало всё ещё сидит в кресле закинув ногу на ногу, а у его ног — трупы изрезанные в клочья. меч крепко прикреплён к протезу. сквало лениво и одновременно хищно ухмыляется. занзас выходит из тени и перешагивает трупы, которые лежат в собственной крови, мозгах и дерьме. он наклоняется к сквало, опираясь о подлокотник кресла, и хищно ухмыляется.</p><p>— босс, — говорит сквало, — <em>труп твоего врага лежит у моих ног.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>